Smile For Me
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Little Yuna watches as her father packs his things; he is going on a special journey to make everyone happy. Yuna doesn't realise this is the last conversation they will ever have. Pre-FFX.


**Heed the double angst label, this is a tear jerker. Also a slight AU; set before the game.**

* * *

**Smile for Me**

The night was dark and still, most people were already in their beds fast asleep. Moonlight flooded onto the streets of Bevelle, and the sleepy guards sipped coffee in a desperate attempt to stay awake during the dull watch. Sin had gone, right? So why they were on lookout for the beast was a mystery to them. It had only been a month since the last Summoner defeated Sin so they should have a few years of peace.

But still two men were stationed on the coastline each and every night, just to be sure. And it was boring.

The two men on this particular night's watch were both sitting on the rocky terrain, one staring out into the ocean, the other polishing his gun with a rag. Every so often the man staring out would blink and shake his head as if waking himself up, which could quite possibly be the case.

"Why are we here? There must be a million better things we could be doing right now. Rebuilding the cities for example? Or helping those who have lost family members?"

"We are paid to do as we are asked by the Maesters, our opinions are not considered; although I agree with you, we could be doing much more than sitting on this rock staring out into a perfectly calm ocean."

Nodding the other returned to the still water as the other picked up the rag and continued polishing the already gleaming weapon.

Somewhere in the distance a low splash was heard.

"Did you hear that? Sounded like a whale or something."

"No, it's too big for a whale. There again, I think it's getting closer."

Standing the man pointed his rifle out to sea, trying to find something to lock on to.

"It's too dark. I can't see anything, maybe it _was_ just a whale – Biggs? Biggs?"

Looking around Wedge couldn't see his partner anywhere, the area where they had been sitting was lit by a small fire and the other was clearly not on the ledge. He moved forwards to the edge of the cliff and looked down, checking to see if his friend had fallen.

"Biggs, where are you? This isn't funny-ARGH!"

Wedge was cut off as a huge flipper broke through the surface of the once calm water and dragged him under to a watery grave.

That night the word was spread; Sin had returned.

**-**

"Daddy, where are you going?"

"On a journey."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know…it may be a while."

"Can I come?"

Braska sighed and turned from what he was doing to watch his daughter sitting on his bed looking up with her big shining eyes, demanding answers to her questions. She, like all six year olds, was very curious, and she wanted to know what was so important that her father had to leave at such short notice.

"You can't come, Yuna. I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be right. Auron will be with me the whole time, I'll be fine."

Yuna pouted and crossed her arms causing her father to laugh, the small girl then walked out of the room and into her own bedroom, and could be heard sorting through her things. Braska was curious, but left her to her own devices; he wanted to be finished with his packing so that he could spend some time with his young daughter before…

He stopped, hands resting on the shirt he had just placed in his bag. Eyes closed he took a few deep breaths to steady himself; he couldn't cry right now, what would he tell Yuna? He wanted tonight to be special, as it was the last they would ever have together.

When he opened his eyes again he was greeted by the sight of a sparkling grin that could have lit up all of Spira…and an empty suitcase. Looking around he could see all of the things he had carefully packed were now _un_packed back onto the bed.

And there was a smiling Yuna in the middle of it all doing her best to look innocent.

"I don't think you understand packing, Yuna."

Braska chastised her lightly, even though a small smile played on his lips as Yuna cocked her head to the side, pretending she had no idea what he was talking about. He set about re-packing his things as Yuna left again for her room, small scuffling sounds could be heard once again, as if Yuna was sorting through her things.

Braska was nearing completion; he had packed his bag with gifts for the temples, and had stopped himself on many occasions when he thought about giving the presents to Yuna instead. As he completed his bag of clothes Yuna walked in holding a pink bag, identical to his own only smaller to accommodate her tiny frame. She placed the bag next to the gifts, trying to conceal it behind the larger bag, unaware that her father had been watching her.

"And what would be in there?"

Yuna jumped, spinning around to stare into her fathers eyes. She looked up sheepishly through her light brown bangs.

"Um, my things?"

Braska sadly shook his head, and Yuna looked to the ground dejectedly. She took the bag into a corner of the room and untied it as Braska finished packing.

He turned to get out a robe from a drawer, when he turned back he was surprised to find a bright pink towel on top of the pile in his suitcase. Looking down to Yuna he saw that her open bag was now missing the said towel.

"Thank you, Yuna."

He smiled down at her, and she gave another bright smile, glad that she was helping. In reality he had no idea when he would ever need a towel that small; or that pink, but the gesture was so heart-warming he could never tell Yuna he didn't want to take it.

But he had to draw the line somewhere. He was fine with the towel, and the matching flannel. He could even stand the doll and the toy model Aeon. But when Yuna started bringing him what seemed like the entire content of her room, he had to tell her to stop.

She smiled nodded and went back to her room. Seizing the chance, Braska emptied the bag of many of Yuna's 'priceless' items, leaving the towel, though.

Yuna walked back in, smiling brightly with her arms behind her back. Braska knew the smile too well, and he knew that there was yet another item for him behind her. Sighing he stood to his full height and walked over to her, holding out his hand he silently asked for whatever it was.

"For you…"

Yuna held out a tattered teddy, one eyes was missing and an ear was ripped, but he knew it was one of her most treasured possessions, the other being the silver framed photograph of himself, Yuna and his late wife that was in her other hand.

He shakily took the items and looked into her multicoloured eyes, the left as blue as his own, the right one was bright green, from his wife's Al Bhed heritage.

"For me? Yuna, no, these are yours…"

"And you can give them back to me when we meet again."

Braska felt his smile drop, knowing that they would not meet again, not here anyway. He took the items anyway, if he were to refuse he would have to explain why, and the last thing he wanted was to make Yuna cry and miss the last opportunity to see her bright smile.

Looking down into her beaming face, he knew that he would never be able to tell her; she was smart, she would find out sooner or later that he wasn't coming back, when she was older. He made a mental note to talk to Auron about having someone escort her to a quite village somewhere, so she could live unaware of his death until the time was right.

He just hoped she didn't realise too soon.

Yuna beamed up at him and presented him with her colouring book, sighing he was about to refuse when he saw the picture; a crayon drawing of himself and Auron, as stick men and a blob that was helpfully labelled 'Sin'. Auron had a huge sword held out in front of him, in a defensive position in front of Braska. Braska himself was wielding a golden staff, and was smiling brightly.

"Why am I smiling?"

"Because you are about to kill Sin!"

Braska felt tears well up in his eyes which he wiped at with him sleeve. He took the picture from Yuna's tiny hands and folding it carefully, put it in his pocket.

"I'll keep it forever, thank you Yuna, you are a very good artist you know."

Yuna beamed again, and Braska was sure that she was the most precious little girl in all of Spira. But, unfortunately, his time was coming to an end. He was packed and all that was left was to wait for Auron to arrive, then his journey would begin.

He looked down at the small girl who was lying on the carpet drawing another picture of himself and Auron, although she had only met Auron once so he was pretty much just a red blob; his trademark crimson coat.

Braska smiled as he heard a knock at the door, he felt his heart drop and tears build up in his eyes as he observed Yuna, who was still drawing away happily, unaware of the heart breaking moment that was about to occur.

Braska took his two bags and brought them to the front door where Auron was waiting. The Guardian nodded to Braska and picked them up mumbling something about giving him a few moments alone with his daughter.

He turned to leave with the bags in his hands when he felt a small tug at the bottom of his coat; looking down he saw a small girl smiling brightly, offering a sheet of paper to him. He took it and smiled, there was a red blob with a sword standing in the middle of the page with two words; _daddies __gardien__._

He reached down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful, and yes, I'll guard your father with my life."

Yuna smiled again, and Auron found himself addicted to the joy that the motion could do. He picked up the bags and left them to say their final goodbyes.

"Yuna, I want you to be good, okay? I want you to stay here, until someone comes for you. Be a good girl until then, and know that I'll always be watching over you."

"When will you come back?"

Braska swallowed back a lump in his throat and picked Yuna up into his arms.

"I'll always be with you, even if I don't make it back, I promise you we'll meet again, okay? Don't cry, please Yuna, I want to remember you like you always are; smiling and happy. Please, for me…smile, even when times are hard, your smile brightens up everyone's day."

Yuna nodded, and although she felt hot tears prickling at her eyes, she did as her father asked and smiled, a bright smile that lit up her face, even though inside her heart was breaking.

"Smile for me Yuna, one last time."

Braska gave her a final hug, not ever wanting to let his little baby girl go, kissing her on the forehead he reached into his pocket and brought out a piece of paper; it was a drawing he himself had done last night, and unfortunately Yuna had acquired her drawing skills from her father and the picture wasn't the best.

It was a family portrait, of himself, his wife and Yuna, all smiling, and underneath he had printed the words; _always smile Yuna, remember we love you._

Looking up from the picture with tear filled eyes Yuna was horrified to find her father gone; running she turned round the corner of their street, but saw nothing. Braska was gone. She fell to the pavement, allowing the crystalline tears to slide down her cheeks.

But then she caught sight of the picture; this wasn't how her father wanted to remember her, he wanted his daughter to always smile, pushing her grief to the back of her mind she tried to look at all of the positive things, and found herself able to smile slightly, she would meet her father again, and she would be smiling brightly.

**Owari**

* * *

**Please review.**

_-Written: 20th February 2004_

_-Edited: 10th August 2004_

_-Dagger_


End file.
